friends but is it more
by SlytherinGirlsRock
Summary: this is a jacob and andrea love story kinda rated t just in case
1. Chapter 1

**_Jacob's POV_ **

**The girl who was my BBFL when we were five now probably looked so grown up. I pulled a my baggy overlong t-shirt nervously, I mean apparently she doesn't remember barely anything. I was worried and scared that she wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore. I heard someone shout, " Jacob! So long since I last saw you." All of a sudden a girl with long light brown hair was hugging me. I scream, " Alex! Why didn't you phone me back?" **

**She laughed that off and said, " Turns out I gave you the wrong phone number." I chuckled, then said, " Well, lets go!" We stepped into my pimped up 1982 truck which he had freshly painted red. **

**_Alex's POV_**

**I had just grabbed my luggage when I spotted Jacob. I ran and shouted, " Jacob! So long since I last saw you." Jacob screamed, "Alex! Why didn't you phone me back?" I laughed that off and told him about how I gave him the wrong phone number. We stepped into Jacob's pimped up 1982 truck which was red.**

**We arrived at a big blue house with a white picket fence. I was confused which Jacob seemed to sense as he said, " This is Sam and his fiancé's house. Both of them are new to you." I climbed out of the truck and took Jacob's hand in mine. We walked towards the house and when we got to the door, Jacob knocked on the bright red door.**

**Someone inside the house shouted, " Come on in!" Jacob took let go of my hand and opened the door. He walked into the room on the left of the door. There was a group of teenagers including four boys and a girl. the boys were huge kind of like the members of my old wolf pack…. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alex's POV**_

The boys in the room on the left of the door reminded me of River, Jagar and Hussein. I felt awkward standing in the doorway the oldest boy who was probably the alpha stood up and said, "Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil." he pointed from him to the other boys while talking. I sat down nervously next to Jake. The girl stood up and said, "I'm Emily. Will you please help me make dinner? They eat a lot." I got up and followed her to the kitchen. She pulled out two bags of ground beef both of which were labelled 10 pounds. I must of looked like I understood because she said, " I guess you know more than they give you credit for. But how did Jake tell you?" I shook my head and said, "He didn't. I was a werewolf pack alpha before I moved here." she looked shocked and said, " Wow a girl werewolf. Interesting. Does Jacob know?" I shook my head. Sam walked and said, "No way are you a werewolf! Emily see if she's as hot as me." Emily's hand touched my forearm and jerked back as if she had been burnt. She said, "Hotter than any of you." He said, " Then phase." I phased in my snow white wolf form and growled. He gasped and called, " Get in here this instant you guys." They ran in and saw me standing there in wolf form they all gasped and Jake said, "Is that Alex?" Sam nodded.

_**Sam's POV **_

I knew that Alex and Jacob had been best friends but I had never known that when Alex was only 10 she needed blood and Jacob donated some of his. Which is why it made sense that she was a werewolf because Jake had the gene in his blood so it mixed with her genes and stayed put. It didn't help hat she was my second cousin, Jared's fourth cousin and Paul's third cousin. Which meant that her kid changed first it was automatically alpha especially if she has it with Jake.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jake's POV**_

We had just found out that Alex is a wolf. We are all shocked especially Sam because that meant that either me or her could step up to the job and he would have to step down. After we explained this Alex said, "Sam you'll have no trouble from me because I remember what it was like to be alpha and I didn't like it at all." I said, " Sam I don't know whether I'm going to step up or not I'll think about it and let you know in the morning." I said, "Well we have to get going now." Alex said goodbye and followed me to the truck. She climbed in and I said, " How come you didn't tell me?" she replied calmly, " Did you tell me? No. I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you would take it." That I couldn't argue with so I shut up.

We arrived back at the house and we got out o the truck and I took her hand. When we arrived at the door I took out my key and unlocked it. Billy was asleep already when we arrived so we walked down the hall to the medium sized room we would be sharing.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:**

**It has been three months now since Jacob phased and now Andrea and him are back together again and they have imprinted on each other. Sam loves Emily, Paul loves Maria, Jared loves Kim, Quil loves Eva, Embry loves Leah and Jacob loves Andrea. All of the la push wolf pack has imprinted or is dating someone. In the second case their girlfriend doesn't know. The exceptions are Jacob and Andrea who are both werewolves and are just dating. Thanks and please review & favourite & alert!**

_**Andrea's POV**_

I love Jacob way too much. I mean we have been bffs forever and now we're going out! I sit in class when I smell something sticky and sweet. My mind shouts _VAMPIRE! _I start to shake all over my body. I then realize the smell is coming from the new girl Alice and her family. I text Jacob for info on them. He replies, they're the vegetarians. You know the cullens whom only eat meat. LOL. Well, at least they don't feed on human blood. I mean I'm sorry but Victoria always crept me out.

I was walking to Sam and Emily's house when I noticed the smell again. I turned around and saw Alice and Edward standing there. I ran and almost phased. I was shaking so bad. I ran up the stairs to the porch and knocked on the door. Emily opened it and said, " What's the matter Andrea?" I said, "The Cullens were standing at the corner staring at me. And seeing as they're vampires it crept me out." I walked inside she said, "Well, Sam isn't back yet. Want to help me make tacos for the rest of the pack?" I nodded and sat down.

Around an hour later when the 400 taco shells were in the oven, the 30 pounds of meat was being fried, the 19 pounds of cheese was shredded, the 2 heads of cabbage were readied and the 4 pound bag of tomatoes was sliced Sam walked in. he said, "Wow! Is the whole pack coming over for dinner or is this all for me?" Emily grinned and said, "The whole pack is coming over." He grinned and looked over at me and said, "So your worried that the Cullens may know what you are. Well they probably do. Vampires can smell werewolves just like we can smell them. Besides your part of the pack and as alpha it's my job to protect you from any danger giving up my life if necessary. Emily doesn't like to think that I'll ever have to give up my life." I grimaced I certainly wouldn't like the idea if I were Emily either.


End file.
